


Help! ♂ ♀

by CarrieCardona021p0



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Oh My God, Orgy, Please Don't Hate Me, oh boi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieCardona021p0/pseuds/CarrieCardona021p0
Summary: Los chicos tuvieron que ir con 2 científicos expertos para extraer el anillo de Ringo ya que los estaban persiguiendo para sacrificarlo, para quitarle el anillo usaron un método una máquina, pero uno de los tipos que los perseguía entró antes, había estropeado para distraerlos, el anillo de Ringo logra quitárselo , haciendo que explote la máquina y provoqué  más efecto a John y en consecuencia sufre cambio en su cuerpo que lo lleva e una serie de acontecimientos de nuevas sensaciones o emociones.





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [John es...¿Una Chica?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426281) by GeorgeEatMe. 



> La idea original es de una historia de Wattpad de la usuaria GeorgeEatMe llamada "John es...Una Chica?", bueno esta es mi primera historia donde manejaré el "Gender Swap".  
> Espero que les guste la historia estará ambientada en la película de Help! pero con diversos cambios ya que le de una idea sobre lo que pasará (Más que fue hace un año de que la vi y no recuerdo bien algunas escenas).

Nos dirigimos hacia el laboratorio para quitarle a Starr su anillo que nos está provocando problemas, ya casi llegando al lugar vimos a un tipo de gordinflón esperándonos junto a otro alto que él pero ambos se verían muy nerviosos o no estaban suficientemente preparados como si fuera todo era algo inesperado, claro que a mi y los otros nos sorprendió que Ringo le regalan un anillo de una cultura que lo usaban para sacrificios, claro que tenemos actuar como si fuera algo común.

\--Oigan ustedes ¿Qué le van a hacer a Ringo?--. Le pregunté al gordinflón mientras estábamos entrando, el lugar era muy estrecho y pequeño casi todo estaba lleno de máquinas y estantes de tubos de ensayos y otros artefactos .

\--Sólo trataremos quitarle el anillo lo más rápido posible--. Me contestaba tranquilo pero su movimientos se veía que estaba muy presionado y nervioso mientras estaba atando a Ringo sobre una máquina muy rara posiblemente peligrosa, además estaba mirando de que tienen un muro de costales probablemente para explosiones, esto ya me estaba dando nervios, no quiero morir joven además todo la culpa es de Ringo de aceptar un anillo de una fan que venía de un lugar raro y que ahora quieren secuestrarlo y matarlo...

\--Mr. ¿para qué funciona este aparato? o más bien ¿Qué le va a pasar a nuestro amigo Ringo? o más bien ¿Cómo pagan la luz solo ustedes 2? --. George preguntó a él con un tono de que tenían poca confianza, Harrison y Paul e él otro tipo estaban ajustando todo de que fuera seguro y que no hubiera ningún riesgo,

Todos estaban preguntando mientras yo sólo estaba viendo, moviendo botones y palancas a escondidas  mientras lo demás estaban ocupados encontré uno muy particular de los otros venía una palabra que dice "Mulier" sólo era poner una huella del pulgar, coloqué mi pulgar y el resultado fue un toque e salté del susto o dolor, me alejé mientras me tocaba la mano me dirige a ayudar los demás, me siento un poco mareado, creo por todo ese ruido que producía los artefactos y el color blanco que esta dañando mi vista.

Ringo sólo se quedaba viendo lo que estaban haciendo todos, se notaba que estaba cansado de todo lo que pasaba.

\--Más tarde lo sabrán, pero le aseguro que su amigo estará bien, bueno tengo la factura de esta semana..tenemos todo listo --.Primero saco una una lista parecía que no tenían un final, luegose dirigió a un panel de creo que era del voltaje. Mientras él alto nos dejó a mi, George, y Paul haciendo lo demás, lo bueno es que George trabajó como electricista y sabía de lo que hacía. 

\--¡Más Voltaje!--. Todos miramos a ver que pasaba y dejamos de lo que estábamos haciendo, sólo vimos que él se fue corriendo hacia el muro de costales, el miedo que nos invadió tuvimos que darnos prisa para que el rayo, iba adelante de los 2 pero algo me hizo perder el control y caer cerca del muro.

\--John!, debes tener más cuidado en donde caminas--. Apenas pude escuchar a Paul mientras me levantaba de aquella caída, estaban iniciando rápido el experimento me asomé desde atrás de ese pequeño muro, no pude notar tanto a ringo se veía tantos contrastes de colores obscuros y claros como un viaje psicodélico, pero luego me percaté que todos lo anillos que siempre trae Ringo se cae, volteo ver la reacción de los otros y vi que Paul salía lentamente de ese pequeño lugar y George también lo estaba siguiendo, decidí ir con ellos para ver si ese anillo ya no esté en el dedo de Ringo y liberarnos de este problema.

-Espera, ¿quién es esa quien es esa persona--.Señaló Paul a lado de la máquina donde se veía alguien tapando algunos vías de ventilación.--¡Oigan ustedes 2 apaguen todo! RÁPIDO--. Mientras les gritaba tuvimos que correr de nuevo en donde estábamos.-- Chico no quiero morir, mis fans se suicidarían y nadie piensa que pasará si no estoy, las grupies las sensuales grupies--. Dije con un tono dramático.--Idiota,piensa en Ringo que está más cerca--. Paul me dio un golpe en la cabeza.--No sabía que Ringo ya tiene otra esposa que Maureen--.Lo dije en un tono burlesco.

\--Chicos...creo que deberíamos desconectar todo, ¿no?-.George nos interrumpió señalando un humo que salía detrás de esa máquinas, Ringo se veía realmente asustado moviéndose o queriendo soltarse del aparato, ahora ya no se caí sus anillos si no todo que tenía de metal en su ropa, los 2 hombre tuvieron que desconectar todo y algo provocó una mini explosión, todos ayudamos a desconectar, luego se escucha un sonido muy agudo, todos nos tapamos los oído menos Ringo, después se escuchó un cristal romperse.

Por lo tanto desconectamos todo que estaba, y suerte que tenía un paquete de medios de auxilio contra un incendio, fuimos a ver que pasaba y vimos a Ringo muy agotado, cansado pero lo bueno que no tenía ese maldito anillo, luego algo todo se apagó.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté en mi dormitorio, Cynthia ni Julian estaban pero no me importa, todavía estoy cansado o con sueño, mi visión no es muy buena cuando me levanto, cuando lo estaba buscando vi una carta a lado mío:

 

John

Voy a llevar a Julian con Mimi, para que esté tranquilo en casa, además los chicos vendrán a visitarte, desde ayer cuando te dio ese desmayo que preocupó a todos, el doctor nos dijo que deberías descansar un mes.

PD: Dejé comida preparada :)

Cyn

 

Dejé la nota donde estaba, fui directo al baño para cepillarme los dientes y ducharme o hacer mi rutina diaria, cuando estaba apunto de cepillarme, me doy cuenta que ahora tengo rasgos finos, mi pelo ha crecido, ahora tengo un busto grande, al verme tiré mi cepillo por el choque emocional que  esta pasando.

 

Tuve que seguir mi rutina pero ahora tuve que explorar los cambios que me está sucediendo; Mis curvas o más bien mi cuerpo era forma de una pera tenía unas curvas pequeñas, mis pecho era grandes o medianos pero eran grandes comprado con las chicas que estuve, más de Cyn no estaban caídos si no cuando ya  estaba preparando para bañarme, olvidé de que ropa voy a ponerme así que salí completamente desnuda a buscar algo cómodo algo que sería muy difícil.

* * *

 

 --Chicos, ¿No creen que John sigue dormido?--. Dije mientras tocaba varias veces la puerta.--John! ¡Sabemos que estas despierto Cynthia nos dejó sus llaves porque se iba a quedar con tu tía!...vamos Ringo entrégame las llaves--. Mientras él las entregaba tuve que ser un cuidadoso cuando abrí la puerta, se veía muy sola casa, tuvimos que estar en la sala.

 

\--¿Y si vamos a despertar a Lennon en su cuarto?, para no desperdiciar tanto tiempo esperándolo-- Dijo Ringo convenciendo a mi y a George a a dirigirnos a hacia el dormitorio.

 

\-- Si, pero si se molesta?--.,Pregunta George con un tono preocupado.

 

\--Vamos George ¿Cómo se va a enojar--.Le dí un golpe pequeño al hombro de Harrison.--Vamos Georgie no sea nena, mientras se quedan esperando en la sala, voy a ir ver como esta John--. Dije mientras estaba corriendo hacia el dormitorio matrimonial, la puerta estaba media bierta, por lo tanto pensé que John lo había dejado, así que entre e cerré la puerta.

 

.--Oye John, yo y los chicos y yo pensábamos que se...guías dormido...--. Me quedé viendo a aquella chica desnuda y recogiendo creo que su ropa, pero John no estaba, sólo esa chica.

\--Lo...Lo siento no quise molestarte, sólo vengo por mi amigo John... ¿Sabes dónde esta él por casualidad?...--. Ella no se tapaba con aquella ropa que sostenía, era una bella chica y tiene un cuerpo pero tengo a Jane y además es amante de John...

 

\--Si, te lo diría pero no me vas a creer..--.Dijo acercándome, estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado e queriendo abrir pero se atascó el picaporte, maldición, maldición.--¿Por qué lo ...dices ?--.Estaba tratando de no ver su grandes y redo... James Paul McCartney reacciona eres de Jane sólo de Jane.

\--Porque soy John...--. Me quedé congelado oír su respuesta.--Pero.. John es hombre. ¡Vamos John sal de ahí sé que estas en un lugar de este cuarto!--. Y al decir recibí una cachetada.--Dios John, ¿cómo te sucedió esto?--. Si importar la situación me senté en la esquina de la cama.

* * *

 

Mierda McCartney tengo que comportarme como si no nada hubiera pasado mientras  muero de vergüenza y pena por tu maldita curiosidad.

 

\--Te cuento después de bañarme, y además toca antes de entrar--.Iba a dirigiendo hacia el  baño, mientras sentí una mano en mi hombros, volteo y vi que Paul no a dejado de "acosarme" desde más de 2 min.--¿Que estás haciendo?, ¿No tienes a Jane?--.

 

\--Si..¿pero no sientes curiosidad de probar de ese cuerpo?.--. Dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mis pechos.--Si un poco pero no es el momento, quita tus manos de mis pechos--.

 

\--Ok, pero si tiene curiosidad me avisas -. Respondió con un guiño mientras se alejaba.

 

\--Eso nunca pasará y otra cosa no digas a nadie lo que pasó y ve con los otros para que me deje en paz--. al decir eso cerré la puerta del baño.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

En el bañera el agua estaba por todo por mi cuerpo era una sensación muy rara o nueva, mi cuerpo tiene más cosas como mujer, además mi entrepierna estaban cerca del grifo en consecuencia daba una sensación de placer y en ese momento recordé sobre lo que dijo Paul de que yo tendré que experimentar sensaciones nuevas con este cuerpo, pero este no era momento de hacerlo.  
Tardé aproximadamente unos 4 o 5 minutos, abrí la puerta y me topé con McCartney acostado jugando con su corbata y hablando el mismo.  
Al ver esa escena le tiré la toalla mojada hacia su cara.--Oye Paulie te vas a quedar aquí para mi no hay problema--.  
\--Contigo sería un placer, además como te vas a nombrar ¿Johanna o Julia? me gusta el nombre de Johanna, pero es tu decisión de elegir un sobre nombre, pero también me agrada Julia porque tu sabes...Pero te lo repito es tu decisión y la respeto--.  
Al final guiñó como si fuera un coqueteo.

\--...Voy a ignorar lo primero, me quedaré con el nombre de Julia es algo muy significativo para mi--.Mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

\--¿Te ayudo a abrirla... Oh lo lograste...--.Bajé por la escaleras mientras Paul no dejaba de decirme de que iba a dejar Jane por mi, y tantos halagos, creo que ser mujer puedo ser mejor enamorar a estos simples mortales, y si en hombre atraía a miles de mujeres y ahora que soy mujer puedo hacerlo pero mejor además que tengo una victima gracias a mi sensualidad y perfección.

\--Oye Paul, no crees que tu "pequeña" visita no fue demasiado?, y que estabas haciendo perverso, no sabías que te fuiste al otro bando, y esa linda chica o más bien ¿Dónde está John?--.Ringo miraba las escaleras si esperara alguien más.  
Mientras George miraba como si ya supiera quien era, 

\--Esta linda, hermosa y sensual chica es tu amigo y ahora soy Julia--.Dije tocándome mis busto y cintura, vi que George le formaba una sonrisa y eso me gustó, hubo un poco de contacto visual y me recordó cuando así veía a su chica cuando fue su primera vez, mierda que carajo estoy pensando.

\--¡¿Espera qué?! ¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto?! además que hicieron allá arriba tardaron demasiado... ya ni quiero imaginar--.Ringo se colocó una almohada para no seguir hablando.

\--Creo que fue por un artefacto de aquel laboratorio que fuimos para que te quitaran ese anillo que nos estaba causando muchos problema Ringo, además no sabía que me iba a pasar esto. Mejor nos vamos afuera ya es muy tarde, además ven George--.Fui con George, agarré su mano y nos adelantamos a dirigirnos hacia el auto.

\--George necesito tu ayuda, es muy importante, eres el único que me traes confianza--.Dije tomándolos de sus hombros y fijamente sus ojos.--¿Qué cosa quiere? ¿Qué pasa?--Dijo muy confundido tenía miedo a pedirle pero es el único que me podrá ayudar.--Quiero...Quiero que me masturbes dentro del auto, te diré como lo harás--.  
Le dije susurrando en su oído derecho mientras me sentaba en el asiento trasero estaba muy nervioso, además Harrison se quedaba muy sorprendido o sin palabras a lo que dije.

\--Primero tengo que poner tu saco como si fuera una manta pero va estar más abajo para que acerques tu mano bajo del saco y ya sabes lo siguiente, pero no si quieres olvidemos esto, además no quiero causar problemas con Pattie..--  
\--Si es algo importante claro que lo haré, no soy muy bueno para esto. No soy como los ustedes pero lo haré bien y sin lastimarte, además nos dimos un tiempo porque ella no tiene tiempo porque tiene tantos viajes--Hablaba mientras se quitaba el saco, ahora George es mi amante y es muy lindo ya que me esta demostrando que se preocupa de la persona que esté saliendo.  
\--Hazlo rápido ya que vienen los otros.--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía planeado que el amorío de George y "Julia" sería muy lindo desde antes pero prefiero que se haga explicito y con el toque hermoso e lindo (?


	4. Chapter 4

En los minutos que estaba McCartney y Starkey estaban ausentes, aproveché en besar a George y explorar más de él, era una experiencia muy placentera ya que sus labios eran demasiados suaves y aprendía nueva e un poco rara por varios motivos, después se escuchó un estruendo que provenía cerca de la puerta de la casa.  
Tuve que separarme de George y abrir las puertas por el calor que se presentaba, acomodarnos el cabello y George tuvo que colocarse su saco, ya que lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

\--¡Oigan de ustedes 2! ¡Ayuden a llevar los instrumentos al auto! --. Decía Macca ayudando a Ringo sosteniendo los platos; Ride y Crash e los Hit-Hat.

\--¿Quieres ir o aquí esperas?--. Decía George mientras estaba sosteniendo mi mano y mirando con preocupación, oooooww~~ que lindo no podía responder sólo me quedaba con una sonrisa un poco perversa, maldición...  
¡¿Yo John Winston Lennon enamorándome de un bebé?!. --Bueno aquí te espero --. Le di varios besos en la mejilla al final y, a escondida...  
Mierda, mis impulsos como mujer me están haciendo dudar de mi propia orientación...

Mientras dejaban los instrumentos en el auto, el espacio era muy reducido no podía moverme, entonces cambié de lugar hacia el copiloto, mientras McCartney esta en el piloto.  
\--¿A dónde vamos? Si es que vamos a ir al estudio es mejor vamos con los tipos que me convirtieron en esto.--.   
Dije con un tono molesto pero a la vez me arrepentía, Paul iba a decir algo pero se cayo, hubo una pausa.-  
-¡¿Con ellos?! Me van a volver lastimar como ayer--.  
Todos nos causó gracia lo que dijo Ringo mientras se asomaba a la ventana mientras estaba viendo los vecindarios que recorríamos.

En 5 min aproximadamente Paul nos dejó en una zona aislada no habían personas, autos, ni ruido, era un casi como bosque solitario.  
\--¿Por qué no estacionamos en este lugar?.--.  
Hubo una pausa incómoda que sólo duro pocos segundos.  
\--Ya no hay gasolina...--. Decía McCartney mientras miraba como si tuviera la culpa de dejarnos es este lugar solos los 4.  
\--Lo que faltaba...¿Y si salimos afuera para obtener ideas para el próximo álbum? sería una buena idea, bueno a volver a sacar los instrumentos--. Decía Ringo con un tono de cansancio, y actuando si hubiera desmayado.  
\--Buena idea, después quedarnos aquí esta que nos encuentren en bolsas de basuras y que nuestras fans hagan un suicidio masivo, además duden de mi paradero porque Oh! Cierto Ahora soy una mujer!! que espectacular idea mi querido Ringo, estaríamos en la historia de la banda más idiota--.Dije con un tono muy sarcástico mientras asomándome desde mi asiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia o John pelea algunas veces como se refiere él o ella mismo/a, cambió de cuerpo pero no del alma.  
> McCartney es un perverso con Julia.  
> George estará confundido de sus propios gustos, y una pelea interna de que si ama a Julia o John.  
> Ringo es Ringo :) .


	5. Chapter 5

Desde que Paul fue a buscar ayuda, ya se hizo tarde y nos pusimos unos nerviosos, pero Ringo nos relajaba con sus chistes; De cómo me hice mujer durante la filmación de la película, lo malpensado que fue cuando sucedió de que Paul y yo nos tardamos mucho en mi cuarto.  
Aunque todo estaba tranquilo y en un ambiente seguro en mi interior estaba confusa y en pánico ¿Cuánto tiempo me voy a quedar en este cuerpo ?, ¿Qué pasará con mi fama?, ¿Mimi y Cynthia que pensará de mi?, ¿Cómo voy a tratar la atracción que siento por Harold?, tengo tantas preguntas que no me dejan estar en una zona de confort.

Todo por el destino me quiere hacer sufrir por ser tan perfecto.

\- ¿No creo que Paul se está tardando? .--. Dije con un tono de preocupación ya que está siendo muy tarde para que no circulen personas ni autos y el lugar que estamos parce un Hyde Park tenebroso.

.-- ¿Y si vamos a buscarlo .--. Dijo ringo mirando a George y después a mi, llegó a un tiempo donde nos vimos como si hubiéramos tenido alguna respuesta.  
\--... Pero lo que haremos de esta manera, cualquiera de nosotros vamos a cuidar a John en el auto, pero el que quedó solo en una busca a Paul .-- Continuaba Ringo de hablar y abriendo la puerta del Lincoln Continental, era como el auto de Elvis, pero es de color negro y tenía más detalles.  
\- Me quedo a cuidar John, iba a elegir a buscarlo porque conozco a Paulie desde que eramos unos niños en el colegio, pero primero cuidamos las damas -. Harrison al final lo que dijo, dio una pequeña risa, ya se veía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro .--Como sea debemos dirigirnos en  direcciones distintas, para obtener posibilidades de encontrarlo e irnos a pie hasta el estudio...Pero por mientras yo y George esperamos en el auto ya que tengo dolores fuertes en el estómago.--.                                                                                                                     
Hice todo lo posible de que mi actuación pareciera real, me dicen el "Marlon Brando" británico.--Cuando te sientas mejor ve a buscar a Paul junto con George, voy a adelantarme... ¡Adiós!.--. Ringo primero se fue caminando hacia el camino o la dirección que había tomado Macca, después de 15 pasos su caminata se volvió más rápida hasta que se convirtiera en un corredor para llegar a ningún lugar.

* * *

 

Pasaron 3 o 5 minutos aproximadamente de que Ringo se alejó completamente del lugar, haciendo de que Julia cerrada las 3 puertas mientras George miraba con ternura y en su rostro se de las acciones que hacía John, preguntó si le pudiera ayudar que le faltaba la puerta que estaba cerca donde estaba Ringo, ella asintió, para Harrison era muy adorable ver una parte tranquila de Lennon y no ver al John tan egocéntrico y poco manipulador que es.

 


	6. Chapter 6

\--¿Y, si nos vamos de aquí?...Pero primero quiero hacer algo contigo mi querido George.--.  
Lo decía con una tono seductor mientras se quitaba lentamente el abrigo de tono gris que era de Cynthia, no tuvo tanto problema en escoger elegir un vestuario cómodo ya que todo el el closet de Powell sus prendas provocaban una sensación de satisfactoria y de comodidad además que casi todo su guardarropa eran de tonos grises y negros o obscuros.

No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de George sólo se quedó estático o paralizado después de ver a John como se quitaba el abrigo, se quedó con una blusa de manga larga con cuello de tortuga de color negro y, mostraba la figura de Julia de una manera muy marcada por lo ajustada (Ya que no era su talla), cuando se estaba acercando hacia al joven Beatle de una manera provocativa, sabía que John era muy dominador en la relaciones y sentía que ahora que tiene cuerpo de mujer no sería obstáculo para él.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca y además encima del Beatles tímido acomodándose arriba de su regazo, ambos juntaron sus labios para crear pequeños roces entre sus labio convirtiéndolo en un beso, mientras Julia envuelve sus abrazos en los hombros para acariciarlo y acercarlo más para hacer el beso se hiciera más profundo y cálido, George comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Lennon para apegar o acercar más sus cuerpos aún más.

Después volvieron a los ligeros roces a una velocidad intermedia no eran tan lentas ni tan rápidas pero logrando que poco a poco fuera aumentando el ritmo respiratorio entre ambos, fue aumentando la velocidad de los besos ahora son más intensos causando que cambiaran la temperatura donde se encontraban de una atmósfera aburrida y llena de preocupaciones a una donde la pasión y el amor se combinan para convertir en un lugar bochornoso.

\--Se...Se siente..tan bien, lo haces... tan espectacular Harrison~.--.John jadea con fuerza y estremeciéndose dejando escapar un pequeño gemido.

John deja de besarle sólo para quedarse viendo entre ellos mismos para compartir miradas llenas de necesidad de estar llenos de placer, el menor iba a decir algo pero su voz se notaba ronca y empezó a reírse. 

A su Lennon le excitó lo bastante que tuvo que morder su labio para mirarlo con desesperación y deseo, en un momento inesperado consecuencia de los impulsos de los 2 se estaban desvistiendo como locos; Primero George se quitó el sacó, John por lo tanto lo ayudaba a desabrocharse su corbata, tirándola en un sitio del auto luego ayudando a quitarle su camiseta y hacerla a lado, dejando que George muestre su torso completamente descubierto.

En ese momento Harrison le quitó la blusa a Julia dejando ver los pechos por error él había quitado el sostén y blusa juntas, pero no le importó. Comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras que estaba ocupado pellizcando y jugando con los pezones sonde rosa pero con un pequeño contraste de café claro, cuando era hombre eran cafés claro.

\--¡Ahg!, mierda...sigue así.. Oh dios George.--.Gimiendo suavemente, comienza a bajarse la falta junto sus bragas para quedarse completamente desnuda, haciendo que el menor se deteniera.

\--Que linda vista, debería transformar esto en una canción...simplemente hermosa igual que tu cuerpo... otra cosa ¿No te estoy lastimando, verdad?.--. Provocando un sonrojo por parte de John causándole ternura.


End file.
